Saviour
by Lycanboy666
Summary: When Maura is held hostage by a sadistic murderer out for revenge against the M.E, how far will Jane go to save her? or will Maura end up saving Jane?
1. Chapter 1

Rizzoli and Isles:

Saviour

(I hope you enjoy my 1st Rizzoli and Isles story)

Dr Maura Isles M.E entered her office early in the morning to finish some paperwork on the murder case that was wrapped up nicely by Jane Rizzoli and Frost, Maura smiled to herself thinking about her best friend.

Jane Rizzoli was sat at her desk in the bullpen typing up her own reports while frost was talking to the other detectives unknown to them that trouble was brewing in Maura's office.

Maura finished her reports when a loud clattering of equipment drew her attention.

"Hello" she called out as she made her way out of her office towards the equipment that was spread all over the floor.

"Hello" she called louder, suddenly without warning a hand covered her mouth silencing her screams whilst feeling the piercing blade of the scalpel pressing against her neck.

"Make a sound and I'll kill you" he snarled.

Maura nodded her head and he dragged her over to the chair, pushing her into the chair he tied her up, a sickening smirk gracing his scarred and burnt face.

"What do you want?" Maura asked trying to reign in her fears but failing miserably.

"Vengeance, you're testimony put me behind bars" Maura's eyes widened in shock as she recognised him.

"Carlson!" she spat out angrily.

"You remember me… I'm touched" he slapped her causing her causing her to whimper.

"Hard to forget a sadistic perverted murderer" she looked at his burnt and scarred face "Mind you, somebody has been making improvements to your face" 'ok bad idea Maura' Maura's internal brain argued while Carlson glared at her "some of the inmates took a dislike to me" he replied.

Maura snorted "Remind me to put them on my Christmas card list"

The sound of the phone ringing drew their attention, Maura looked to the phone and gulped hoping it was not going to be Jane… Maura did not want Jane to be involved, Knowing Jane she would come bursting in without any regard for her own safety to save Maura, unfortunately the answer phone picked it up and Jane's voice echoed inside her head.

"Maura… it's me, just wanted to see if you're ok and if you're up for movie night tonight… call me back" Jane finished leaving her message but something inside her gut was telling her something was wrong, sighing heavily she grabbed her badge her gun and headed on down to Maura's office.

Maura and Carlson looked to the elevator and Carlson looked to Maura's terrified face before hitting her hard knocking her over in her chair unbeknownst to him that the fall had loosened the rope holding her in the chair.

Jane stepped off the elevator and called out for Maura but the sight made her freeze, Maura was lying unconscious on the floor tied to a chair with blood dripping from her nose.

Forgetting procedure she ran to her friend but was tackled by Carlson, kicking him off Jane drew her gun but Carlson disarmed her, kicking the gun away from them both, none of them noticed it had slid within reach of the unconscious M.E.

Jane was pissed off that the man had hurt her best friend, holding a scalpel in his hand he went in to make a cut at her but she dodged backwards and landed a hard left straight to his nose causing him to recoil backwards nearly tumbling, Carlson began to strike angrily at her and she was on defensive.

Maura woke slowly just in time as Carlson had Jane by the throat on her knee's and using his free hand he raised the scalpel high ready to plunge it into her.

"Hey!" Maura shouted, Carlson turned to her as she pulled the trigger of Jane's gun which slid over to her after he kicked it away from Jane's reach before she had a chance to use it, the bullet left the chamber and flew through the air before slicing through Carlson's skull and into his brain.

Carlson dropped to the ground dead whilst Maura dropped Jane's gun and laid in silence, Jane crawled over to her best friend and pulled her close as Maura sobbed her heart out, guilt filled her every being as she realised that she had just killed a man.

Maura and Jane were sent home after filling their reports, Jane stayed with Maura who was curled up on her bed sobbing.

"Maura" Jane whispered as she climbed onto the bed with her best friend and pulled her close.

"I killed somebody Jane" Maura whispered tearfully.

"He was going to kill me… he was going to kill us, you saved my life" Jane smiled planting a kiss on Maura's head.

"I can still see his face… that sickening look" Maura closed her eyes trying to rid the image of the sadistic murderer Carlson.

Jane watched as Maura fell into a troubled sleep, slowly removing her shoes she climbed in next to her and covered them both in the blanket, Maura's whimpering came less frequent as Jane held her tight.

"Thank you Maura" Jane whispered before falling asleep with her arms around Maura's midsection.

"Thank you Jane" Maura whispered sleepily.

(Thank you for reading this… hope you enjoyed, if you like a sequel please don't hesitate to ask)

Lycanboy666


	2. Chapter 2

(Was going to be a sequel but now decided to make it into a 3 chapter story… if you have any ideas for a pairing… let me know)

4 days later:

Maura had trouble sleeping since the trouble in Autopsy, Jane was growing increasingly worried since Maura looked like shit, that's the thing when it comes to killing… it's hard to forget the first time, Jane knew from experience what it felt like when she first shot a suspect.

Maura opened the door one day to find Jane standing there "Hey Maura" Jane greeted and Maura smiled "Hey" she replied, Jane took in Maura's appearance and sighed sadly, Maura was in track suit bottoms and a crinkled shirt.

"Maura… this needs to end" Jane entered the apartment and Maura closed the door before heading back to her place on the couch.

"Jane… I'm fine" Maura replied casually.

"You're not fine… you look like shit!" Jane's voice was hard and Maura winced at the tone "When was the last time you slept?" Jane asked worried.

"I slept last night" Maura replied crossing her arms with a light smile which never reached her eyes.

Jane nodded "And how long for?" Maura's smile faded and tears slid down her cheeks.

"I can't…" she gulped back the puke making its way up "…all I see when I close my eyes is him" Jane pulled Maura into a hug and held her as she sobbed into Jane's shoulder.

As the hours passed by, Maura fell into a troubled sleep whilst Jane watched over her with a worried expression.

"Jane" Maura whispered and Jane closed her eyes at the sound of her friends pained voice.

The sound of knocking on the door drew Jane's attention, getting to her feet she went to answer the door, everything remained quiet until there was a loud 'thud'

Maura woke up with a gasp from the loud noise "Jane" she called out worriedly.

There was no reply.

"Jane!" she called louder becoming more anxious as she got to her feet and headed to the door hoping to see Jane standing their ok.

Maura turned the corner and stopped dead in her tracks at the sight before her, Jane was chained to the door, blood pooling at her feet, standing before her was Carlson, his eyes grey, skin pale… the bullet wound in his head that Maura caused, in his hands was a bloodied scalpel, a sickening smirk on his face as he looked to Jane then back to her "Look what you've done" his laughter filled the air as she cried hard looking at her friends body… suddenly everything became darker around her and she was thrown off her feet.

Maura woke up with a gasp of air as panic filled her every being when Jane was not there, Jane bolted into the room to see Maura covered in sweat and tears pouring like a waterfall from her eyes, upon seeing Jane standing there Maura jumped from her seat and hugged Jane like her life depended on it, Jane hugged back with equal force, well almost equal… Maura was hugging her so tight that she was cutting off Jane's air supply.

"Maura… Can't… Breath" Jane gasped out as Maura loosened her tight grip enough for the detective to breathe.

"Jane" Maura whispered and Jane hummed in response "its ok Maura… I'm here"

Jane put Maura into her bed and watched over her for the night, she was becoming increasingly more worried for her friend: she was not showing any signs of improving.

Time will only tell.

(Hope you enjoyed this part, please tell me what you would like to see for the final chapter)

Lycanboy666


	3. Chapter 3

(Thank you for the reviews… please enjoy this last chapter)

Jane watched Maura sleep carefully as her hands slid through Maura's hair caressingly, Jane watched as her heart broke into pieces at the sight of Maura whimpering in her sleep. She was still suffering from the nightmares caused by Carlson.

Jane called her boss and Frost to say she was not coming in so she could take care of Maura, Bass was watching comfortably from the seat in the corner. Jane climbed back into bed and wrapped the whimpering M.E into a deep embrace.

The room echoed with the sound of Jane humming a tender melody into Maura's ears, the whimpering became less frequent as Maura started to calm down, Jane still held her tight to her body not wanting to let go.

Jane had fallen in love with the M.E since the day they met, becoming friends with her was not planned but they grew so close that Jane had no idea on what to do… their friendship… their bond felt right… like 2 souls mixing together.

Jane fell into a deep sleep unknown to both women that their relationship was about to take a dramatic turn.

Saved:

Maura was standing in the corner holding Jane's gun in her hand as Carlson advanced towards her, the sickening grin all over his face as the scalpel dripped with Blood.

"Jane" Maura whimpered to the empty air as she closed her eyes.

Carlson was getting ready to strike when he was turned around and met with a power punch to the gut and then a punch to his chin knocking him to the ground.

"Maura" Jane walked over to her and Maura pounced into her arms.

"Don't leave me Jane" Maura begged as Jane whispered looking into her eyes with pure love "Never" she replied and they both turned to Carlson getting to his feet, the gun faded from Maura's hand and then appeared in Jane's hand who took her aim "Stay away from her" she snarled before firing.

Jane and Maura woke up in their bed, they had been asleep for a few hours to say the least and Maura felt lighter knowing Jane was with her, turning to Jane she dived onto her wrapping her into a tight hug which responded to instantly.

"I love you so much Jane" Maura whispered and Jane grinned bright "Good… because I love you too" she replied and they remained locked in each other's arms all night as Bass watched from the comfort of the seat.

"Hello Jane… oh" Angela entered Jane's room to come face to face with Jane and Maura enveloped in a tender embrace, Bass the tortoise moved passed her leaving the 2 alone, Angel smirked and closed the door "Good idea Bass" she said with a nod and went about her day.

Everything was as it should be for the detective and her M.E now, Maura was not going to forget the feeling of her first kill but knew Jane was with her to the very end now.

Jane was scared as hell about their newfound relationship, she was worried about hurting the M.E but Maura knew there was no way that was going to happen.

And so began their new love with each other.

A love that would last.

(Hope you enjoyed… thanks again for the reviews)

Lycanboy666


End file.
